Puppy Love
by ishangchan
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato listened from her door. "You're so cuuuuute. I love yooooou." Sakura squealed. "Hey wait that tickles. Heeeyy hahaha Kiba st- haha tickles." Kiba's laughter could also be heard. "You know you love it." SasuSaku!


_A/N: Hi guuuuys! Okaaaay. I know I still have two on-going stories but still, I decided to make a new one! This is only a one shot. Kinda long for me but it's better making it a one shot rather than a series 'coz I'm toooooo lazy to update, right? Haha! So anyway, enjoy this SasuSaku fic. I always like having a third party for those two. In this case, it's Kiba! Yeeeey for jealousy! :))_

_Disclaimer: No, no. I do not own Naruto. ;)_

Puppy Love

"Naruto! Sasuke kun! Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screamed while running towards them. They were having ramen at Ichiraku. Of course, it was all Naruto's idea, being obsessed on ramen. At least once a week, Naruto would knock on their door and invite (more like force) them out for a ramen.

Sasuke came back in Konoha two years ago with Team Taka. Their punishment of one-year probation, starting from scratch as shinobi of Konoha, and receiving only class D missions was over just two months ago. They finally gained the trust of the hokage and the elders and are now chuunins of Konoha.

"Where's Yamato taichou and Sai?" Sakura asked while sitting beside Naruto.

"They were suddenly called for a mission," Kakashi replied.

"I see," she said. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well Sakura chan, teme over here was laughing at how I evaded his attack earlier in training," Naruto replied while pointing a finger and glaring at Sasuke, who was sitting on his right.

Sasuke snickered. "Because only a dobe like you would be able to think like that."

"Sakura chan taught me that technique!" the blonde yelled while standing up.

The kunoichi's eyebrows rose upon hearing Naruto's reply. "What technique is that?" she asked.

The blonde sat again and faced Sakura. "Remember your fight with Sasori? You told me that Chiyo baachan made you her puppet, right? And that you evaded Sasori's attack by moving like a doll that's dancing, right? Well, I avoided teme's kunais by moving like that too!" he said proudly.

"You transformed into a girl, dobe." Sasuke said.

Sakura almost choked as she tried to suppress her laughter, but ended up laughing out loud anyway. "Why did you transform into a girl?" she asked, still laughing.

Naruto scratched his head, sort of embarrassed at his reason. "But it's easier to dance if I'm a girl. I get in the mood to uhh, 'dance' if I transformed since girls move like that right?"

Sakura laughed harder while Sasuke and Kakashi was snickering. Naruto, on the other hand, was pouting.

It was always like that when they are together. They also hang out with Sai and Yamato sometimes, though Naruto never really liked talking to Sai, since the pale boy would always point out how he was lacking a certain part of the male body. He would again be the laughingstock of their group. Sometimes, Sai was the laughingstock due to his stupid questions, though he never really minded or rather, he never understood the reason why the others were laughing.

"Na-naruto kun" A weak voice was heard over the laughter of the blonde's teammates. "O-o-ohayou Naruto kun"

"Ohh good morning Hinata chan!" he said cheerfully.

The Hyuuga smiled. "Oh, that's right. Sakura chan, Kiba was looking for you." She said as she looked at Sakura.

"Me? Why?" Sakura said, confused. "Oh, that's right, I remember. Where is he?"

"At the training grounds," Hinata replied.

Sakura immediately left but made sure to leave money for her share of the bill.

"Ne Hinata chan, what does dog boy need from Sakura chan?"

Hinata blushed when Naruto turned to her. "I-I-I don't know," she replied while playing with her fingers.

* * *

Later that day, on his way home, Naruto saw Sakura with Kiba. Curious of where the two were heading, he followed them. Lucky for him, they never looked back, completely oblivious of him following them. After a few minutes of walking, they finally entered a house, which Naruto recognized as the Inuzuka home. Still curious, he put his ear on the door, trying to listen to what was happening inside.

"Kiba, it's adorable!" Sakura squealed.

"Do you love it?" Kiba asked.

"Of course! Of course I love it!"

"Great, I hope you-hey hey quit hugging!"

"Aw come on, it's just a hug!"

"N-no. Quit it."

"So cuuuuuute! Ooooh you're blushing!

Naruto was about to barge in but he could hear Akamaru barking aggressively. The dog seemed to be jumping on the door, trying to open it. The barking grew louder as Naruto's face became paler. He immediately ran off.

The next morning, team 7 met up at Ichiraku again. Surprisingly, Naruto was the late one. Kakashi even arrived there first. A few moments later, Naruto finally arrived. He sat on the vacant seat, which was on Sakura's left. As he sat down, his eyes were focused on Sakura, narrowing in the process.

The kunoichi can't help but notice her teammate's piercing stare. "What is it?" she finally asked.

"Y-yoou. Kiba. You and Kiba!" he was stuttering as he inched his face towards Sakura.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Did-did…" Naruto paused, taking a deep breath. "Did you hug Ki-"

"Oh no! I forgot! I have to meet Kiba!" Sakura interrupted. Everything happened quickly. One second, she was taking money from her wallet, then another second she was gone already.

"-ba." Naruto was finally able to finish his sentence while looking at the direction his pink haired teammate ran off to, his eyes widened. He let out a 'hmph' as he turned around, finally ordering his precious ramen.

"What did you say Naruto?"Kakash with Icha Icha Paradise in hand suddenly appeared and this made Naruto jump.

"Kakashi sensei! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed.

"What did you say?" The jounin repeated his question.

"Huh?" Confusion was his response to his former sensei.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ahhh! Sakura chan hugged Kiba!" he said loudly.

Upon hearing that statement, Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto while Kakashi raised his head, finally focusing on his former student.

Naruto somehow felt the need to explain, which he did. "I saw them together yesterday so I deciden to follow them. Then they entered Kiba's house and then, and then… I listened to them. I heard it! Kiba told Sakura to stop hugging him!"

"Hmmm…" Kakashi sat down on the stool that Sakura was formerly occupying.

"Kakashi sensei, what are we gonna do?" the blonde asked.

The copy ninja only looked at Sasuke. Naruto, confused, also looked at Sasuke, copying what his sensei did. Sasuke noticed his teammate's stares, and looked at them in return.

* * *

Sakura's five boys (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato) were walking down the street of her apartment. Everyone was staring at them, especially at Sasuke, who was the one in the middle. Other guys were intimidated. Five strong shinobis were all together, and they were surrounded by a negative aura. Kakashi, though reading his favorite book, looked pissed. Naruto was frowning. Sasuke was glaring. Sai, who had a poker face, was clenching his fists. Yamato looked intimidating, even though he didn't have any scary expression. On the other hand, girls had a love struck expression on their faces.

Finally reaching the kunoichi's door, Naruto raised his hand to knock. Then they heard her talking with someone.

"Like this?"

"Yep. Just like that." It was Kiba's voice.

"I see."

"Let's move there Sakura."

"Okay."

"Sakura, more."

"Hm?"

"More. That's not enough."

"But…"

"Tsk. Let me show you how you should do it."

"Noooo. Just sit there. I would do it." When Kakashi heard this, his eyes widened.

"Fine."

…

…

"I told you, more. More, Sakura, more." From his voice, he's obviously pissed.

"But that's too much already."

"No. More"

"Let me do it already." This time it was Sasuke's eyes that widened.

"Wait Kiba…kyaaaa." Sakura's screaming made everyone's eyes widen.

"Oops, sorry."

Sasuke and Naruto tried to open the door, but it was locked. Naruto wanted to break the door down, but he knew that Sakura would not like it. So he chose to just knock (bang). Just as he was about to do so, the door opened, and revealed Kiba, with Sakura behind.

Kiba was about to greet the blonde boy but a hand grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the door.

"What did you do?"

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke kun, wait," Sakura said as she tried to pull Sasuke's hand from Kiba's hand.

Instead, Sasuke's hand just gripped the dog lover's shirt tighter and pushed him harder against the door. "What. Did. You. Do?" he repeated, emphasizing each word, pushing the dog lover harder as he said each word.

"Oy oy oy Sasuke," Naruto also tried to stop his best friend. Yes, he was mad at Kiba but something was wrong here. Sasuke really seemed dangerous now.

Sakura finally decided to use her super strength and pull Sasuke away. "Why did you do that Sasuke kun?"

"Hn."

"We heard you scream, ugly." Sai answered for Sasuke, while glaring at Kiba.

"Ahh, that. Kiba just accidentally pushed me then I almost tripped. He caught me though." Sakura replied, smiling as she remembered what happened earlier.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"He pushed you?" Kakashi asked.

"He ACCIDENTALLY pushed me. Geez. What is wrong with you guys?" she replied, getting a little annoyed.

"What are you doing here Kiba?" Naruto asked, glaring at him.

"I'm just helping Sakura. Geez. What's your problem huh?" Kiba was annoyed too.

The kunoichi sighed. "Why don't you leave first Kiba? I'll talk to these guys. Okay?"

"Fine. See you Sakura." He said as he turned around to leave. But he made sure to glare at Sasuke first. Of course, the Uchiha made sure to give back the glare.

"What's your problem? Why were you all glaring at Kiba? And you, Sasuke kun, why did suddenly grab him like that?" Sakura questioned as she got back inside her apartment.

"What were you doing earlier with Kiba, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. The five boys also went inside.

"He was just teaching me how to-"

Then a knock on the door interrupted the kunoichi. She opened it and found Shizune outside. No words were exchanged. It was obvious that there was an emergency in the hospital. The two apprentices of the godaime left the apartment, but said their parting words to the shinobis in the room first.

As the door closed, Sasuke glared at the floor and kicked Sakura's coffee table lightly, then continued to head towards the door, slamming it hard.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was on his way home from training. But somehow, he felt uneasy. Still, he kept on walking, not really knowing where he was going. Before he knew it, he was in front of Sakura's apartment building.

'_What the hell am I doing here?_' he thought.

He turned around and was about to take a step when he noticed that Sakura's lights were turned on. He decided to pay her a visit.

Just like what happened earlier, he could hear Sakura speaking with someone.

"You're so cuuuuute. I love yooooou." She was squealing. "Hey wait that tickles. Heeeyy hahaha Kiba st- haha tickles." Sakura was giggling.

Kiba's laughter could also be heard. "You know you love it," he said as he laughed.

Sasuke grabbed the doorknob, hoping it was unlocked so he wouldn't have to break the door down and have a fight with Sakura. Lucky for him, it was open. Without second thoughts, he opened the door quickly.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at him. What he saw surprised him. Kiba was sitting on the couch while Sakura was on the floor, holding in her hands something white and furry.

"What?" he managed to say despite being dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'what'? That's what I should be asking you," Kiba said, his left eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" the Sharingan user uttered.

And then he felt something moving against his legs. When he looked down, it was a puppy. The white little dog was jumping at him, wanting to play. He just eyed the little creature.

"Well Sakura," Kiba said as he stood up. "Take good care of the 'lil guy. Akamaru will surely miss him. Gotta get home now." He patted the puppy's head then continued towards the door.

"Un. Thanks Kiba!" Sakura waved. She then looked at her teammate. "What is it Sasuke kun?"

"I thought you and Kiba…" Sasuke paused.

"What? You guys have been strange since this morning." She was obviously annoyed.

"You weren't doing anything?" His voice was weak.

"What? He just gave me Akamaru's puppy. He was just teaching me everything I need to know with dogs since yesterday." She picked up the puppy and sat on the couch, placing the dog on her lap.

"But this morning, you screamed…"

"I told you he accidentally pushed me. He was telling me to add more dog food but I wasn't following." She kept playing with the puppy.

"Just earlier… you were being tickled…" His voice got even weaker as he stared at the puppy on the kunoichi's lap.

"This little guy over here…" She patted the dog's head. "…was tickling me. I was asking Kiba to stop him." She continued.

Sasuke laughed softly at his stupidity for jumping to conclusions easily. Sakura raised her eyebrow then shrugged and kept playing with the little dog. She inched her face closer to her pet. Surprisingly, it licked her lips.

"Hey…you licked my lips." She laughed while giving the white furry creature a pat on the head.

Sasuke eyed the two then smirked. He walked towards them. Taking the puppy from the kunoichi's lap, he placed it on the floor. Sakura looked at him, confusion present in her eyes. He just responded with a gorgeous smirk.

"Sasu-" Sakura muttered.

He placed two fingers below Sakura's chin, lifting it. He then moved his face closer. Snickering, he gave her a peck on the lips. The medic's eyes widened. Her cheeks became as pink as her hair. What Sasuke did next made her eyes widen even more and her cheeks red. The last Uchiha licked her lower lip. Moving his face away now, he took her hand and placed it on top of his head. He lifted her hand and placed it back, forcing the hand to pat his head.

"Whaaa—" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke just smirked and headed towards the door, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, the puppy jumped on the couch and found his place back on the lap of his owner who was still staring wide-eye at the door.

* * *

_A/N: Did anybody think something perverted back there? Hahaha. Or is it just me who has a pervert mind here and thought that there was already something going on between Kiba and Sakura? HAHAHAHA. Hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you for reading! Ohhh! There's a continuation of the story below. ^.^_

* * *

Sakura filled the puppy's bowl with the right amount of dog food. On the far right of the bowl, a bentou that has lots of tomatoes can be found.

"Food is ready for my **two dogs**." She chuckled.

She placed the bowl on the floor and let the puppy have his fill. She then grabbed the bentou and headed towards the door.

Sitting on the bench was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun! I made a bentou," she yelled, running towards her teammate and now lover.

The said boy smirked at her.

**...the end...**


End file.
